


Just a Little Field Trip

by BabyMapleLeaf



Series: Little Peter Parker [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Baby Peter Parker, Classification AU, Daddy Tony Stark, Diapers, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Infantilism, Irondad, Little Peter, Littles Are Known, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Soft Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle Steve Rogers, caregiver tony stark, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMapleLeaf/pseuds/BabyMapleLeaf
Summary: I think I've read just about every field trip fic there is, I wanted to do one with little Peter.Peter's Academic Decathlon team is coming to his house for a field trip, he just hopes it will finally shut Flash up. Why can't he just have one normal field trip?This is not Starker
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Little Peter Parker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806214
Comments: 69
Kudos: 1275
Collections: Little Peter Parker - Classifications AU, Peter Parker’s Field Trips, peter parker and his field trips





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker may be a little, but he’s still Spider-Man, and he’s still a genius. That’s why he went to an Alpha-Beta school, and not a Little-Caregiver school. Being the only little at an Alpha-Beta school was hard, and Aunt May vehemently protested him going saying “It’ll be bad for your development!” and she wasn’t wrong. 

Everyone at school thought he was a Beta, definitely didn’t look or act like one, but he definitely was no alpha so that was his peers best guess. “To wimpy to be a Beta, looks more like an Omega to me.” Flash, a Beta, snickered to some of the other students on the Academic Decathlon Team. They laughed, as usual. Their laughing was interrupted by Mr.Harrington, “Alright team, you all did amazing at Nationals! Since we’ve gotten back I’ve been working diligently to do something big in celebration of your amazing accomplishments.” He pulled out a small stack of papers and set them on the table before pulling out a much larger stack. 

“I got us a field trip to Stark Industries, as I’m sure you all know, Stark Industries is the leading company in Research and Development for not only technology, but healthcare, and sustainable development as well.” Everyone's eyes were wide, it was difficult to get a trip to Stark Industries. It wasn’t just opened to the general public, that would be a security risk. Happy would have none of it. 

The trip had to have gone through several major layers of risk management checks, and everyone to enter the building had to be personally reviewed by multiple security professionals, before clearance was granted. This was big, this was a privilege. Well maybe to everyone else but to Peter it was home. 

Tony met Peter when he was fourteen, all scraggly haired and wide eyed, not that much had changed. Peter wouldn’t have called himself a superhero, but that’s what Tony had called him. After two years of working with him in the lab, and training with him in the field, Peter had started to see Tony as a father figure. 

Tony was a Caregiver after all, not that many people knew of his classification. So when Peter turned sixteen two years later, and was classified as a little, it made sense for him to cling to the only father figure he had left. Peter originally tried to hide it, but May was working and Peter was scared and wet. So he called Tony, after a few minutes of crying and babbling intelligible words into the phone, someone was there helping him out of his soiled clothes and shushing him, bouncing him, rocking him. Once he was calm, he looked up and saw Tony, no Daddy, his baby brain offered up. It made him smile and make a happy little squeal, as he brought a hand up to grab at the man's goatee. 

Tony was hooked, and when Peter came back up, they talked. They talked a lot about what this meant for Spider-Man, about his internship, about if Peter really actually wanted Tony to be his Caregiver. When Peter agreed with an excited “Yes, of course I do!” Tony let out a sigh of relief. They had agreed Peter could still be Spider-Man, Tony wouldn’t, no couldn’t take that from him, but they needed to change some things. 

That’s when Babysitter Protocol came into play, a protocol designed to bring his suit back to Tony anytime Peter was out and started to drop. His suit already had a tracker, a monitor on his vitals, and a camera so Tony could always see what was happening in an emergency. 

Technically, Peter still had his internship too, but lab time now had a three hour time limit, he had to do all his homework before he was allowed to work on his projects, and he had a 10pm bedtime. When Peter was small it was even earlier, Tony always said, “ bambinos need more sleep.” Peter wasn’t complaining. 

Being snapped back to reality with a small shove to the shoulder, oh Ned, Peter quietly whispered a thanks, and turned back to Mr. Harrington. “ I’m handing out two papers, one is your permission slip and the other is an NDA both need to be signed by your parents and you. Please pass them back. I’ll need them back by the meeting tomorrow. Please read the NDA carefully, and remember it is legally binding.”

After that they were dismissed, as Peter packed his stuff up Flash walked past him giving him a rough pat in the back and a smirk, no words but Peter got the gist. He was the last one out of the classroom, just as he was about to exit Mr.Harrington called him back in. He let the door shut and walked up to Mr.Harrington’s desk.

“Y-yessir?” he mumbled shyly, he did feel kinda floaty all day today, he should probably get to the car quickly, Uncle Bucky was picking him up today. “Peter, you were the reason we won that competition which is the only reason I’m letting you go on this trip. I worked very hard to put this together for the team. Please do not bring up your ‘internship’ when we get there. I would hate for them to have any reason to kick us out. Do you understand me?” His tone wasn’t angry, just serious. Generally it wouldn’t have affected Peter, but Mr.Harrington was his favorite staff member, and he didn’t believe him about the internship, he thought Peter was a liar. Tears welled up in his eyes and he looked down, “yessir, sorry sir.” and with a quiet whimper, he walked out of the classroom as quickly as he could to Uncle Bucky’s car not even stopping when he saw Ned waiting for him excitedly by his locker. 

Once in the front seat Bucky took one look at the kid and knew he was dropping fast. He hopped out and lifted Peter out of the front seat, resting the boy's bum on his metal arm and opening the back door. Bucky settled him into the car-seat in the back, strapping the baby in, and reaching into the baby-bag Tony had supplied in all the Avengers’ cars after finding out about Peter. He pulled out a leggo binky pressing it to the boys mouth gently, and wiped away the kids tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

______________________________________________________________________________  
Peter was little for the rest of the night. He was more pliant and cuddly tonight then he usually was, he didn’t want to play. He was content in his daddy’s lap, chewing on the man's shirt no matter how many times he was given his pacifier. Tony ruffled through Peter's school bag taking out the homework for the day. It was rare for Peter to drop on a school day, but it did happen occasionally. Tony did Peter’s homework, Peter knew the material, but Tony still had him review it when he was big again. Then Tony came across the NDA and permission slip, when he saw where his boy was going he let out a soft chuckle, he’d fax them to May for her signature later when he put the baby to sleep. 

It didn’t take much coaxing, just a warm bottle of specialized formula, developed for the spiderbaby’s super fast metabolism. He was burped, Tony brushed his teeth with fluoride free baby toothpaste, wiped his face with a warm washcloth, put into a fresh diaper, and a fluffy white and blue onesie with a zipper up the back, and soft gloves to match. After finding his baby stuck to the wall upside down one morning they decided gloves were for the best. He settled his baby in the crib, the boy whined a little, but fell asleep fairly quickly.

After leaving the boy’s room he called May up letting her know he was faxing her the permission slip. She signed it, faxing it back to Tony about an hour later. After putting everything away in Peter’s backpack he headed upstairs, checking in on his boy before heading to bed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I wrote so much more than this, but here you are, Chapter 2. I may even come out with the third chapter tonight since I don't have to wake up at 5am for class. Military school is so much better online. 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

The next morning Peter was feeling big again. Tony still helped him get ready, stripping him out of his PJs and soiled diaper, then sending him into the shower to go clean up. Peter always was a little shy after coming up, but after he had showered and changed he was feeling better.

He headed down to the communal kitchen, seeing Steve at the stove flipping pancakes. Natasha and Clint were arguing at the table, from here it looked like Nat was winning. Peter giggled, okay so maybe he wasn’t feeling entirely big yet. The giggle got Steve’s attention “Good morning Pete! I have some pancakes made, feel free to grab some. Tony left some cut up fruits for you in the fridge, he had a meeting to go to, but he told me to make sure you finish them.” 

Steve flipped poured some batter out onto the pan and it sizzled. “Good morning Uncle Steve! Thanks for the food!” Peter said as he took a few pancakes, sat down on one of the kitchen bar stools and started to drown his pancakes in syrup. Steve took the syrup from him and he pouted but didn’t fuss “Do you know who’s picking me up from school today?” 

“I think it's my day today, why anything special?” Steve questioned, He flipped the pancake over and grabbed a sippy cup from the cabinet filling it with chocolate milk and passing it to the boy.

“Well um, Kinda. I was wondering if you could pick me up at 3:10, I need to turn in my permission slip to Mr.Harrington, but I don’t want to stay for the AcaDeca meeting.” He sighed, taking the cup from Steve and sipping on it. The Super Soldier also passed him the cut up fruit from the fridge.

“Is there a reason why you don’t want to go to this meeting?” Steve asked, turning off the stove, setting aside the pan and bringing his plate to sit next to Peter. 

“It’s just,” He sighed, working up the courage to tell Steve, once he told one Avenger he might as well have told them all. “It’s just that Mr.Harrington doesn’t believe I’m an intern here, and were going on a field trip here tomorrow. He told me not to say anything about my ‘internship’ when we get here, and I really just don’t want to go today. So please can you pick me up early? Just this once?”

Steve’s brow was furrowed “Yeah, I just have to run it by Tony. Do… Do you want me to come after school and talk to your teacher? I’m sure I could clear this up for you.”

“You don’t have to do that Uncle Steve, please don’t people will freak out and start asking me questions. It’s just one meeting, it's no big deal, plus we’ll be here tomorrow anyway.”

“Okay kid, but I have to talk to Tony about this. I’ll text you and let you know what’s going on.”  
Steve stood up wrapping him in a hug and kissing the top of his head “Don’t worry about your plate, I’ll take care of it. Grab your backpack, Happy is pro-” He was interrupted by FRIDAY “Mr. Hogan is downstairs by the private elevator waiting for you. He said ‘hurry up, or you're gonna be late and Tony is gonna kill me… again’” That made both Steve and Peter laugh. “Thank you Uncle Steve! See you later” He called out as he grabbed his backpack off the couch “ Bye Auntie Nat, Bye Uncle Clint!'' Neither of them replied, still caught up in whatever their argument was about. 

______________________________________________________________________________

School was fairly uneventful, which was a good thing. Although Peter found himself drifting in class worrying about the field trip. That was his home, he felt safe there. He knew between Happy, FRIDAY, and The Avengers nothing serious would happen to him, but there were so many things that could go wrong. What if they found out he is Spider-Man, or what if they found out he was a little.. Or what if they found out he was Spider-Man and a little. Oh god, this was gonna be a train wreck. 

He rubbed his hands over his face. All Ned talked about today was the trip, and how cool it was, and it was making him even more nervous. Not even Ned knew he was a little, what if he found out and didn’t want to be Peter’s friend anymore. Okay now he was just being ridiculous, wasn't he? 

He let out a sigh and looked up at the clock, only a few more minutes and school was out.  
He looked down at his phone hiding it from his teacher Ms.Johnson, she had a phone policy in her class but Peter never put his phone in the box. No one questioned it, he was here on a scholarship after all, and no one needed to know how much money he had or didn’t have. He has a Stark Phone that isn’t even out yet, plus it has classified information on it, he reasoned with himself. Encrypted or not he wasn’t about to just put it in a box. 

He saw a message icon at the top of the screen, unlocking his phone he checked the message. Steve, I hope he has good news; Steve did have good news relief washed over him. 

Uncle Steve: I’m here in the pick-up line and I brought you a snack, I also brought Uncle Bucky.   
He typed a quick reply   
Me: Thank you Uncle Steve, I still need to turn in my permission slip. I'll be out soon. 

Hmm he still had three unread messages, Oh Tony! He clicked the message but didn’t get a chance to read it, the bell had rung. He quickly took out the necessary papers and stuffed everything else in his bag. Unfortunately, his favorite binky dropped out in the process. He caught it, stuffing it back in his bag and quickly glancing around to see if anyone had seen that. It didn’t seem like it, he tried to relax, zipping his backpack up he flung it over his right shoulder grabbing the forms off his desk on the way out of the room. 

‘Okay, okay just one more stop you can do it and then you get to go home and see Daddy.’ and with that he walked into Mr.Harrington’s room. Everyone’s there and some look up at him Flash has a devilish glint in his eye. “H-hello sir, I,I um I brought my forms in.” He handed them to the man, jeeze he had never been this nervous to talk to his favorite teacher before. “I can’t stay for practice today though, my uncles are actually waiting for me outside so yeah I have to go so, um bye.” He left the room before letting the man even get a single word out. 

He felt a little better now, a smile formed on his face. The day was over and he got to go home to his family. Plus tonight was taco night and Uncle Bruce made the best Tacos! He walked up to the car opening the front passenger door giving his Uncle Bucky a big hug, then crawling across his lap to Steve and giving him a big hug too. He loved his Uncles! They were the best! He crawled back out and got in the back seat, sitting next to the car-seat. 

It was kinda a long drive back and traffic in New York was always bad. He munched on the apple slices Uncle Steve had brought for him. Once he finished that and had a few sips of water out of his soft spout sippy cup he got kinda bored. 

He wasn’t really feeling small, he was kinda in between, and a binky didn’t sound too bad right now. He could use his favorite one in his backpack, but he knew Uncle Steve had one in the baby-bag too and he wanted that one right now. 

He reached down to the floor but couldn’t quite reach it. He let out a whine to catch their attention, Bucky turned back to look at him. “Uncle Bucky, please?” he made grabby hands towards the bag. Bucky got the idea, reaching back he unzipped the small bag and pulled out an adult sized pacifier, handing it to the boy. It was Spider-Man themed, and when Peter put it in his mouth he made happy little noises. Bucky pulled out his phone snapping a picture and sending it to Tony. 

The picture came through on Tony’s phone, he looked at it and smiled. His baby was so cute!

He had been busy recently, meeting after meeting. Even though he was no longer the CEO he was still Tony Stark. Board meetings were boring, maybe they should call them bored meetings, he let out a little chuckle, oh he cracks himself up. 

It was nice to just sit and snuggle with his little boy last night, he’d been so busy recently he missed family dinner for a few nights in a row. It felt like the only time he’d seen Peter in the past week was down in the lab. Going so long without spending time with his baby really put his caregiver instincts on high alert, so when Steve texted him about the incident at school, he immediately got up and walked out of that meeting. He really had to fight the urge to go down to the school right that second and scoop Petey up and never bring him back again. 

Tony was in a mood all day since that text. He'd considered a press conference to announce Peter as not only his protégé, but his little as well. Pepper, being the saint she is, convinced him not to make such a rash decision. “It paints a target on his back Tony!” “This should be his decision too!” and last, but not certainly not least “Do you even think Tony?” and as much as he hated to admit it, she was right. Announcing something like this would make Peter a more susceptible target to anyone wanting revenge, or money. It would be hard to send him to school after something like that. Not that Tony would have a problem getting the kid a tutor, or heck even starting him in some online college courses. It was really something that he should run by Peter first though. 

By the time Steve pulled into the private parking garage both Bucky and Peter were asleep. He spoke softly to Bucky waking him up slowly, sometimes harsh awakenings brought back a wave of intense memories for him and Steve was always very careful not to trigger them. Once Bucky was awake, Steve opened up the back seat unbuckling the boy’s seat-belt. The pacifier was partially hanging out of the boy’s mouth, Steve pushed it back in slightly and clipped the dangling pacifier clip to Peter’s hoodie before lifting him up and heading to the elevator, Bucky in tow. 

“Hey FRIDAY, can you take us up to whichever floor Tony is on?” “Right way Capsicle.” Steve rolled his eyes at the name. The elevator started moving, slower than usual, most likely to not disturb the sleeping boy slumped in Steve’s arms. 

The elevator stopped at floor 79, ah so Tony was in his workshop. Steve stepped out and waved at Bucky. “See you upstairs Buck.” he said in a hushed tone before the elevator doors closed. Steve turned around walking towards the glass door and knocking hard enough to get Tony’s attention. Steve may have been a resident at the tower but only Tony, Pepper and Peter (During certain times a day, and with certain restrictions) had access to Tony’s personal lab.

Tony got up from the couch and opened the door taking, and inviting Steve in, before taking Peter out of the super soldier’s arms. “Hey underoos,” He escorted Steve over to the white leather couch. He plopped down resting the boy on his lap. “Hey Petey baby, Can you wake up for me?” Peter’s eyes cracked open as Steve sat down on the couch across from Tony. 

Peter had a groggy smile on his face “Hi Daddy” 

“Hey Petey, I hope you had a good nap.” He smiled down at his boy who just nodded 

“Good, Pete. Daddy and Uncle Steve wanna talk to you about what’s happening at school.” Peter immediately tensed, he should have known they’d want to talk about it. “I heard you had a talk with Mr.Harrington and he doesn’t believe you have an internship here, is that true?” Peter nodded, his eyes getting glassy. “Did he say it in front of the class?” Peter Shook his head no, no he didn’t, thankfully or Peter would have heard it from Flash even worse today. “ Okay, have your other teachers said anything about it?” 

“Um, well most of the time I don’t talk about it but Ned brought it up one time in front of Ms. Jackson and she told Principal Morita, and they called me in one day and explained to me lying about something like that could get me in trouble, and if I brought it up again he’d email the proper authorities because, um, because I was using the internship hours as credits towards my sophomore internship hours and I listed it on my resume when we made them in class.”

Tony was seething, but he tried his best not to show it to keep the boy talking. “I think I need to make an appointment to talk to the staff personally, Pete. I know you want to keep quiet about your classification, but I think they should at least know about your internship.” Steve nodded in agreement.

“I honestly think we should tell them about your classification too, but I won’t force you to. But I’m going to set up a meeting with your teachers and the principle, and get this internship problem sorted out. Do you want to tell me about anything else?” Tony asked, pulling Peter closer to him. 

Well now's as good a time as any Peter supposed, “Daddy what if I tell Ned I’m little and he doesn’t like me anymore?” There he said it, the question had just kept playing in his head over and over again all day since he first thought it. He really didn’t care if the others knew, he had a great family to lean on for support, but he didn’t want to lose his best friend. 

“Oh sweetie, why would you think that he wouldn’t accept you? Ned loves you, he doesn’t care about your classification.” That helped calm Peter’s mind a little because Daddy was right Ned loved him, Ned was his best friend since Peter was actually a baby, so why would that change now. There were plenty of littles in the world, it wasn’t a secret. They had whole shopping centers for them, special daycares, and parks because it was normal and Ned of all people would understand that. He let his body sag against Tony, “You’re right Daddy.” Tony kissed the top of his head and then his cheeks, it made Peter smile. 

After that Steve and Peter went upstairs, Tony got back to the project he was working on. 

Peter went up to his room sticking the binky hanging off his shirt into his mouth, he had homework to finish while Steve helped Bruce make tacos for family taco night. Peter tried his best to not worry about tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this makes me want to write more non-sexual age play. Honestly I just love anything soft, I need more Soft Peter in my life. 
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos and comments! They make me so happy!!

Friday morning Peter begrudgingly rolled out of bed, taking the comforter with him and just laying on the ground for a few minutes. He considered trying to force himself to drop so Tony wouldn’t make him go to school, but that would be bad for so many reasons. What if the team saw him? they were coming to the tower after all. Yeah, okay, so maybe not a good idea. 

Tony stood in the doorway looking down at Peter, laying on the ground in a mess of blankets. “Don’t make me revoke your big boy bed privileges Kid” He smirked, The kid just gave him a dirty look as he pushed himself up from the floor. “Whatever you say, Old Man, should we get you a guardrail next? Wouldn't want you falling off the bed with your old man bones.” 

Oh laugh it up Pete “Who are you calling old man?” Tony started to creep toward the boy 

“You, do you need a hearing aid now too?” Oh that did it Tony pushed Peter onto the bed and started to tickle him mercilessly, mainly going for his sides. Once he got the kid in the right position he lifted his shirt and blew a big raspberry on his tummy. Peter was letting out screeches of bubbly laughter “N-no haha Daddyyy pleahehehs st-stahp Ineedtopee.” That got Tony to stop right away, after a few to many tickle accidents he learned his lesson. 

“Alright Underoos go get ready. I’m dropping you off today, Happy is busy. Meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes.” Peter huffed at that but did what he was told.

Fifteen minutes later he met Tony downstairs at the table he had already started eating. Lucky Charms? “Hey why do you get Lucky Charms and I gotta have porridge.” Peter pouted.  
Porridge was yucky, and Tony had put apple pieces in it which was even worse.

“You want a baba instead? No? Didn’t think so, eat the porridge kid.” and Peter did eat it but only after picking out every chunk of apple in it with his fingers, then stuck his fingers in his mouth to clean them off, before promptly wiping his spit soaked fingers all over his clean shirt. 

Tony let put an exasperated sigh, this kid, he shook his head a little.   
Once they both had finished eating, Tony told Peter to go get his shoes on while he put the dishes in the dishwasher. Peter came back with a pair of red and blue velcro shoes on, and Tony wasn’t gonna comment on it, but Peter usually only wore those when he didn’t feel big enough to tie his own shoes. Tony eyed him suspiciously as they walked towards the waiting elevator. “FRIDAY take us down to the parking garage.” 

The ride to school was unusually quiet, normally the kid would be talking his ear off, about anything and everything. Tony turned on some music just enough to fill the deafening silence. “What’s on your mind, Pete?”

“Nothing really.” Tony gave him a look before focusing back on the road 

“Common Kid what’s got you all,” he flailed one of his hands in Peter’s direction “Ya know.”

“I’m just nervous about the trip, actually I think I’m more nervous to see Mr.Harrington.” He let out a dejected sigh, looking out the window. He wasn’t even gonna mention Flash. Although FRIDAY would probably be a tattle tale if Flash said anything once they were in the tower. 

Flash was usually only verbally abusive, but occasionally he’d push Peter into lockers, slap him around a little, and one time he almost hit Peter with his car, but Peter had to wonder if it was intentional or if he just really sucked at driving. Peter just shrugged it off. He was Spider-Man after all, he could stop that car with his bare hands, so he could take some bullying from Flash. Better him than Ned or anyone else. He would never let anything happen to Ned. 

“Peter, are you sure you don’t want me to just go over there and talk to Mr.Harrington? I know you told Steve no yesterday but I think it will help settle your nerves.” he asked as they pulled into the drop off zone. 

“No Tony please don’t, It’s really not a big deal.” Peter shrugged it off trying to seem nonchalant but failing. He gave Tony a hug and Tony pressed kisses all over his face making the boy giggle and smile. If the car didn’t have tinted windows Peter would really have some explaining to do. “Bye Bambino, I’ll see you in a little bit. I love you.” Peter opened the car door just enough to get out and replied in a hushed tone “Bye Tony, see you at home! I love you too!” and then some uppity PTA mom behind them honked her horn warning them to hurry up. Tony rolled his eyes as Peter quickly shut the door. 

Peter walked towards Mr.Harrington’s room, the closer he got the more queezey he felt. Uhg, couldn’t today just be over? He entered the class just as the one minute bell rang. There were a few people already there, luckily Flash wasn’t there ye- the door handle slammed sharply into his side, he spoke too soon. “Watch where you're going Omega boy” Flash snarled. 

He let out a little whimper, but caught himself. Man he was gonna have a bruise. It didn’t really bother him that Flash thought he was an Omega, although he was kinda confused where he had gotten that idea. He didn’t look like an Omega, not that there was anything wrong with how Omegas looked, and any Aalpha at this school could tell Flash he wasn’t one based on scent alone. 

If everyone found out he was a Little, Flash would be looked at as a real loser for picking on him. Littles were supposed to be cherished and protected. Peter didn’t want to be looked at as fragile though, he was Spider-Man, he stopped armed robberies a little bullying wasn’t going to kill him. The thing was, even with his advanced healing, he was still a Little and Littles bruised easier than most, their bones were more fragile, easier to break if you were being too rough. 

He took a seat next to Ned, trying hard not to give into the urge to cuddle up to him. After an interaction like that he could certainly use some snuggles. Oh! The bus was probably gonna be pretty cramped, he could just say he was sleepy, no, tired and rest his head on Ned’s shoulder. 

After the final bell rang Mr. Harrington began reading off the rules and separating everyone into pairs. Of course he got stuck with Flash, that was Parker Luck ™. Since they were going by last name he understood why Mr.Harrington had put them together, there was no one with the last name between Parker and Thompson, but Mr.Harrington knew Flash bullied him. This was going to be even worse than he thought. Now he couldn’t even secretly snuggle up to Ned on the bus. 

Once Mr.Harrington had finished his little speech, he led the students out to where a small yellow bus was parked. Having them line up in pairs he marked each student who entered the bus off on the white slip of paper clipped to his clipboard. 

Peter slipped his backpack off sitting it on his lap. Flash sat next to him pushing him over as if he was taking up all the room. Once everyone had boarded and the bus started moving Peter leaned his head against the cool window. He could see Flash smirking at him out of the corner of his eye. He pretended like he didn’t notice but it didn’t seem like Flash was going to let him go that easy. 

“Are you excited to see Tony Stark, I am! My parents know him you know. I’m going to tell him all about you and the childish lies that you and Leeds have been telling everyone. I’m sure he’d love to hear all about it from a trusted source. He’s met me you know! So I would know if you knew him.” 

Peter tried not to react. Flash probably had met Tony, at a gala or something similar with his parents. Tony probably played fake nice, he hated having to talk to all those people at galas though. Everyone living at the tower knew that, because Tony complained about it every time he had to go to one. One time he tried to drag Peter along, but Peter adamantly refused and snuggled up between two hulking Super Soldiers. Yeah, Tony had left it at that. 

Apparently his lack of reaction had been enough to shut Flash down for the moment because he stopped talking. The bus stopped at the front of the tower and everyone began unloading.   
He hadn't really been through the front since he started living there, always taking the private back entrance. When he first started coming to the tower he did. He knew Veronica at the front desk fairly well, Tony had him bring some paperwork down to her only a few weeks ago. 

When they got up to the counter, Mr.Harrington greeted Veronica and got them checked in. Veronica’s eyes flicked over to him but she didn’t verbally acknowledge him. Peter gave her a curt nod, she smiled. 

“ Alright, Alex will be showing your group around today. Just meet him outside the scanners to your Left.” She pointed the area out to Mr.Harrington. Peter watched as she tapped on her Stark Watch several times, probably letting Alex know that his group was here. 

There were four Alex’s that were interns at the tower, they were all fairly nice, but he had only met each of them a few times. A man in his late 20’s approached the group. Alex Chen, Peter noted. 

“Hello, my name is Alex, I’m an intern studying medical research and development, I’ve been an intern here for a year and a half, and I will be showing you all around today. Before I hand out your badges, I need each of you to take everything out of your pockets and set it in one of these bins.” He held up a small plastic bin “you will be able to retrieve it at the end of the day. There are no liquids aloud, if you have any liquids please put them in this bin” He pointed to the blue wastebasket “Refreshments will be provided to you after entry. Once you finish that, the agent at the front will direct you and I will meet you all on the other side of the ETP machine, Okay?” Everyone nodded 

The security measures were strict but it was for the best, it was very important to Tony that all of his staff stayed safe. As Peter’s classmates started filing though, Alex pulled Peter to the side, catching Flash’s attention. Flash tapped Mr.Harrington's shoulder and pointed at Peter. “He’s walking off Mr.Harrington, he’s going to get us all in trouble.” Mr.Harrington fumed he warned Peter, he warned that boy. He marched past Flash, right up behind Peter, gripping Peter’s shoulder in an attempt to turn him around. Peter’s eyes went wide, Alex reached to remove his hand but security was there before he could.

They had taken the man's hand off the teens shoulder pulling him back so he wasn’t within arms reach. “Sir, you may not touch the boy, please go back to your class before we have to ask you all to leave” 

“I think there has been a misunderstanding, Peter is one of my students. I was merely trying to redirect his attention.” The agent didn’t even acknowledge his statement 

“Mr. Parker, I have to send this footage to Mr.Stark, would you like me to escort this man off the premises?” The agent asked, Peter was mortified.

“No agent, that isn’t necessary. I am here on a field trip, Mr.Harrington is right. Mr.Chen was just taking me through the Red Entrance so I could keep my bag with me like I normally do. I should have let him know before I left. My apologies sir.” He nodded towards his teacher who was glaring back at him

“All security staff have been informed of your situation. Mr.Hogan was very thorough in briefing us this morning. If you need anything you can come to any of us.”

“Thank you agent” Peter nodded towards him “Sorry sir, Alex is just taking me though a separate security gate. I-I should have told you before, I just didn’t think you’d believe me an-and-” 

“Mr.Harrington your class is almost finished with the security procedures, I encourage you to join them. I’ll be taking Peter and we will meet you on the other side of the scanner.” Alex rested his hand in the middle of Peter’s back urging him forward, and Peter went without complaint.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it!

Everyone had made it through security, a few students got caught trying to take their phones with them, but after handing their phones in, there were no more issues. Alex sent Peter through Red Entrance while he himself went through Green Entrance. The only people allowed through the Red Entrance were people who had access to the private quarters of the tower. Green entrance was for medium level staff, who still had to go through an ETP machine, but were allowed to bring in bags and phones. 

Alex went through a tall door just to the left of the group, grabbing the pre-made badges from a hanging rack beside the door. Coming back to the group, he began explaining the gist of the badge system. “You will each get one badge, they’re used as identifiers, please do not remove your badge after you put it on. If we find you without a badge you will be escorted out. You do get to keep these badges when you leave, since they have your name, and school ID photo on them. If you do not want to keep your badge we have a specialized shredder, please do not throw them in the trash.” He started to call out names skipping over Peter’s, Mr.Harrington noticed but wasn’t about to mention it to the man after the earlier incident. Everyone else seemed to be focused on getting their own badge. 

One of the seniors in the group raised her hand, and Alex called on her “Yes ma’am?” 

“I was wondering if these ID cards are RFID, and if you have a badge as well?”  
“Yes they are, all guests get RFID cards. Staff don’t have badges, you'll notice on each door there will be an RFID scanner and just above it there will be a retinal scanner. All we have to do is look at the scanner for a few seconds and the door unlocks.” Peter didn’t have to do that, FRIDAY unlocked doors for him, but that was classified information. 

“Alright, any more questions? No? On with the tour!” Alex led them to an elevator, everyone boarded and the doors closed “FRIDAY, please take us up to floor 60.”  
“Of course Mr.Chen” The AI replied, Peter was expecting it,but it was funny to see everyone else look up towards the ceiling. 

“Who’s Friday?” Flash asks looking at Alex like he’s an alien.  
“FRIDAY is Mr.Stark's AI, she controls a lot of different things in the building. I’m limited on what I can say, but she is always extremely helpful.” 

“Thank you Mr.Chen, I always love to be of assistance.” Alex smiled and winked towards the elevator camera. 

The elevator stopped on the 60th floor and the doors opened smoothly. “Everyone please stay with the partner you were paired with this morning.” Mr. Harrington announced as they all stepped out of the elevator “And Stay with the group.” He eyed Peter, Flash smirked by his side, feeling triumphant in getting the boy into trouble earlier. Or so he thought.

“This is one of four testing floors, This is where we test anything from the new Stark Phone to humanoid robots.” Alex walked up to the door and let the machine scan his iris’, the door unlocked and he held the door opened for the students. The door made a beeping sound as each student walked in recording their presents on the entry log. Once everyone was in Alex walked over to the table and picked up a small white robot. 

“This is DARwIn that stands for Dynamic Anthropomorphic Robot with Intelligence, He is a humanoid robot capable of walking and performing human-like motions.” He set the small robot on the ground tossing a small red ball in front of it “He likes the color red.”  
The robot walked towards the ball kicking it in front of Peter. Peter kicked it back softly, but the robot ignored the ball choosing instead to continue walking towards Peter

“Aww he likes you!” one of the other researchers in the room commented. Peter’s face heated up. 

“It's your clothes, and your shoes, He really likes the color red.” Alex explained before lifting the robot up and laying him on the ground on his back. “DARwIn can also get back up if he falls down.” and the small robot did just that. Peter’s eyes were hooked, he wanted to play ball with him. Daddy always let him play ball with Dum-E and U. 

He had mostly zone out after that, just following along with the class as they made twists and turns all around the large testing area. He felt kinda fuzzy, his toes curled up in his shoes as he rocked back and forth from heel to toe. How could he explain to Mr.Harrington that he needed to leave. 

His tummy growled at him, he should have eaten the apple pieces daddy put in his porridge this morning. He sighed, he missed Daddy. He was only a few floors up, he could go and see him but he had to be really really good at sneaking! Friday was a tattle tale though. The boy’s tummy growled again. Oh! Daddy always packed him snacks in his bag. He stopped walking with the class, pulling his bag around and unzipping it. He stuck his hand in not pulling out one but TWO packs of fruit snacks. Daddy was the best! 

He quickly zipped his bag up, throwing it back over his shoulder. He had to jog to catch back up with his class. Flash whipped around stopping Peter in his tracks. “What are you doing Parker?” He said loud enough to catch Mr.Harrington's attention “Are you stealing stuff?” 

“I-I, um.. fruit snacks?” He said as if that was an explanation  
“You’re stealing fruit snacks?” Mr.Harrington barged into their conversation  
“No?” It wasn’t a question, he didn’t steal them. Daddy put them in his bag for when his tummy got all grumbly, like it was now. Mr.Harrington took the packages from him. “You shouldn’t be eating in here anyways.” he snatched the packages out of the boy’s hand, stuffed them in his pocket and walked away.

Peter felt his eyes sting, and lip tremble as he stood there in shock, Flash was still facing him with a triumphant smirk on his face. Mr.Harrington used to be his favorite teacher, why was he so angry with him now, what had he done wrong that made Mr.Harrington hate him so much? “Wow are you really gonna cry about this Penis? What a baby.” Flashed pushed him into a nearby table making it rattle a little but not doing any serious damage.

Peter’s watch started flashing, sending out a signal to Friday notifying Tony, Peter was dropping into his headspace. Tears started dripping down his face as he took in a shuttering little breath. Peter was a baby. Not that flash really knew that, nor did anyone else in his class for that matter. He took some deep breath trying to regain his composure and force himself back up. “I’m fine.” He mumbled “Shouldn’t we be getting back to the field trip?” He tried to say as calmly as he could manage wiping the tears on Tony’s old MIT hoodie. That gave him a little comfort, it smelled like Tony. 

The two boys caught back up with the class, Alex was explaining a much larger Robot. “This is THOR, he is our Tactical Hazardous Operations Robot, he is designed and developed for disaster relief situations.This robot can drive cars, climb ladders, use power tools, and even open and close valves. He's also a five time world champion in robot soccer!” That received a giggle from most of the students. He explained a few other robots, Peter having worked in the labs while they were being built, knew about most of them.  
Showing all the different robots took a few hours. It was lunchtime now, thankfully. Peter didn’t know how much longer his stomach could go without food, he was starving. Alex, brought them to the main mess hall on the 55th floor, letting them know they had an hour to eat. Mr.Harrington reminded them to stay with their partners. Peter sighed, why couldn’t he be paired with anyone else.  
He pulled out his phone and texted Uncle Steve.  
Me: Hey Uncle Steve, do you think someone could bring me down one of the special protein bars to the mess hall on the 55th floor? I feel like I could eat a horse!  
It took a few minutes to get a response, and by that time he had already gotten in line behind Flash. He had gotten in line for the pizza shop, which Peter was actually happy about because it was one of his favorite places to eat on the 55th floor, of course the further up in the building they went the fancier the food got. Peter ate down here a lot though, he wasn’t a big fan of fancy food. 

He felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck, before two familiar arms lifted him up onto broad shoulders. He crunched his fingers into the man's soft hair, pulling it slightly to gain his balance . “Uncle Bucky!” He let out a little giggle “What are you doing down here?” 

“What, a man can’t have lunch with his favorite nephew? Steve told me to bring these down to you.” he held up two protein bars, the packaging was designed to look like Spider-Man’s suit, made so they could tell the difference between his bars and Uncle Steve’s.  
He took the bars out of his hands putting them in the pocket of the well worn hoodie. “So we're having pizza for lunch, sounds good!” Just as he announced that Flashed finished ordering, he turned around making eye contact with Bucky and frowning.  
“Who are you?” Flash asked disgust evident in his tone, crossing his arms  
“ Bucky Barnes,” He stuck out his hand to shake. 

“L-like the Winter Soldier? It’s so nice to meet you sir, my name is Flash.” He shakes the man’s solid hand with his own shaky one. Bucky feels Peter’s little fingers tighten in his hair. hum, must be embarrassed, Bucky figures. Really Peter’s just praying that Flash does’t say anything to stupid during lunch. Bucky can be fiercely protective of his family. 

Peter’s stomach growls loudly almost directly in Bucky’s ear. Bucky smiled  
“Okay, let's get something in the tummy of yours.” He reached up, giving it a little tickle as he walked past a gaping Flash up to the counter, and ordered two large pizzas and two large waters. Peter complained about wanting juice but Bucky quickly shut him down suggesting he wouldn’t let him have any candy during movie night if he got soda now. 

The Avengers have a movie night? WAIT! Penis Parker was invited to the Avengers movie night! Why was he on Bucky’s shoulders. Is he Barnes' illegitimate son? No he looked nothing like him...maybe he was one of the other Avengers kids. Flash gasped. Maybe little orphan Parker was the Avengers charity case. Yeah that would make sense. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a worker sliding his pizza across the counter to him. 

Peter rested his forehead on the top of Bucky’s head letting his eyes fall shut as Bucky rubbed little patterns into his knee. If it was the weekend Tony would make him take a nap around this time; heck,if he went to a school for littles he would have a designated nap time everyday. Bucky patted his leg and he opened up his eyes. He saw that their food was done, he reached his hands out using his legs to keep him steady as Bucky passed him the drinks. Bucky grabbed the pizza.

“Um, Uncle Bucky? You know that guy we were talking to earlier? Well I kinda have to sit with him. He’s my partner for this trip.” Bucky nodded in understanding, walking over to the table the boy was sitting at and setting down the pizza boxes. He lifted Peter off his shoulders and sat him on a chair. Peter almost spilled one of the drinks on the way down, but managed to save it before it could spill all over Bucky’s hair.

Peter took one of the boxes and happily started to munch on the pizza, Bucky following his lead. Peter had always been a messy eater, so it didn’t really register as a babyish when Bucky wiped the tomato sauce off his face with a napkin. 

Flash raised his eyebrow at that and cleared his throat “Why are you doing that?”

“Doing what?” Bucky asked without looking up.  
“That, treating him like a kid. You’ve been doing it this whole time. He’s seventeen he can wipe his own damn face.” Flash didn’t know why it made him angry, it just did. He didn't even get treated like that as a kid. He was expected to act proper. Peter was seventeen almost an adult, an adult Beta at that, even though flash got on his case calling him an Omega all the time. 

“Listen kid, I don't know what your issue is, but what Peter and I do doesn’t affect you.”

Peter didn’t respond to the conversation around him, it was like he had zoned out between sitting down and now. He was happily kicking his feet, and messing around with the older man’s metal hand, flexing each of his fingers while chewing the bite of pizza that was currently in his mouth.

“My issue? My issue is he comes out with all this bullshit about his ‘internship’, but in reality he’s just an orphan charity case for the Avengers. What does Spider-Man wipe his butt for him too? He’s a goddamn adult, even if he acts like a baby all the time with his fake tears, god he's such a suck up.”

At some point during Flash’s rant Peter must have started listening, because Bucky heard a choked sob come from the little boy sitting next to him. 

“Listen you little shit!” He reached across the table grabbing Flash’s shirt “You never, and I mean never! Talk about Peter like that again or you’ll be dead before your head hits the pavement, get it?” 

Mr.Harrington had stepped in trying to remove the furious ex-assassin’s hand from the teens shirt “I don’t know who you think you are, but you really need to let this young man go right now!” Bucky didn't let up until he felt a hand wrap around his own and pull him away from the teen. 

Steve held Bucky back, and Tony had Peter in his arms rocking him slightly, hushing his cries.  
Steve was the first to speak up “Please excuse the harsh language, but what the fuck is happening here?” Bucky ground his teeth together and let out an angry snarl.

“I’m so sorry Captain sir, Peter has been causing trouble all day today, I apologize. I don’t-”  
Mr.Harrington was cut off by a not so amused laugh coming from Tony “Peter was causing trouble? What was he doing, studying too hard, chewing the erasers off his pencils?” 

Mr.Harrington was taken aback at Mr.Stark’s rebuttal “ No, no Mr.Stark sir he came up with this ridiculous lie about-”  
“About having an internship here?”  
“Yes! And then he walked off without permission this morning! Look he doesn’t even have his badge on! Additionally he took these from someone in your lab!” He pulled two packs of Perter’s specially designed fruit snacks out of his pocket. “I’m sorry sir, we will deal with this situation immediately, it will not go unpunished I assure you!”

Tony shook his head, this guy was seriously an idiot. Peter took a shuttery breath and hiccuped “I wasn’t bad I swear Dada.” He said in a sad little voice, Tony rocked the boy back and forth a little more while he unzipped Peter’s backpack and grabbing the Peter’s favorite Iron Man binky out of his bag sticking it into the baby’s mouth “I know, your always a good boy, your okay, just close your eyes Dada will take care of it.” Tony said in a calm reassuring voice. 

“Tony you should have heard what that kid said about Pete!”  
“I’ll take care of it, Steve, take Barnes upstairs, calm him down.”

Mr.Harrington was still trying to process Peter calling Tony dada, he thought Peter was a Beta, but him being a little made a lot more sense now that he was actually thinking about it. 

Alex had just walked in and was calling for everyone to regroup  
“Let the kids continue on their tour, the three of us should have a little chat.” Mr.Harrington was about to argue but the look Tony gave him shut him up quickly.  
“FRIDAY, please inform Alex Chen that I’m having a meeting with the teacher of the group he’s touring and two of the students and to continue as planned. If Mr.Harrington’s assistance is needed please send out a code two.”

“Yes sir, anything else?”  
“Not right now, thank you FRIDAY. '' Tony grabbed Peter’s backpack with his free arm rolling it onto his shoulder. He waved the group along walking to the already opened doors of the private elevator. Without saying anything the doors shut and the elevator started going up. The silence inside the car was awkward to say the least. Peter seemed to be asleep, head in the crook of Tony’s neck. The elevator stopped and the doors opened letting the passengers out to a very quiet hallway. He walked down it, stopping at the big door at the end, and opening it without knocking.

“Hey Pep.” He said as he set the boy down on the comfy looking couch and covering him with a throw that was hanging off one of the arms. 

“Well don’t just stand at the door.” he waved the two in.  
“Tony what-”  
“Well I was setting up a meeting with all of Peter’s teachers, but Mr.Harrington decided he wanted to have it a little bit earlier.” He smirked pulling up a chair next to Pepper  
“And this young man was giving Peter a hard time earlier, so I figured, why not just kill two birds with one stone.” 

“First let's start with the obvious, Peter is my personal intern, so yes he really does intern here. He’s been an intern here for three years. He’s a fantastic intern at that, he should be in college right now but his aunt wants him to have an ‘normal’ childhood, whatever that means, and that is the only reason why he’s still in high school. He can keep up with almost everything I do, and I’m the smartest person I know so I’d say that’s a pretty amazing comparison.”

Mr.Harrington and Flash didn’t dare utter a word, even when there was a brief pause.  
“I would also like to note what you and your students saw today is covered in the NDA, on page four line 310. I expect you to make it clear to them that none of them can speak of this to anyone, unless they want to be sued for everything they’re worth. Peter is a little, MY little, and he prefers to keep it on a need to know basis.” 

“And you” Tony pointed at Flash “I know who your parents are and I Will be speaking with them directly, do you understand me? I expect better from my associate children.” he shook his head a little, then looked toward Pepper. “Pep can you please be a dear and take care of these two? Maybe have a few lawyers ruff em’ up a little. I’m gonna take Petey upstairs.” Tony stood walking around the desk to the couch and lifting the little boy into his arms. The baby whined a little, sucking harder on the pacifier in his mouth, but settled back down quickly when he nuzzled his face into Tony’s neck. “Oh and by the way, neither of you two better lay your dirty fingers on my baby ever again, remember, I am Iron Man.”

And with that, he walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos! Reading all the comments was the best part of writing this story I think! I will definitely write more in the future!
> 
> The robots I used in this story are real, and more information can be found here: https://www.romela.org/robots/#1539919506044-3387b665-0843


End file.
